


I don't believe you.

by BreakingFree01



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kyungsoo, Drabble, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Short, Smut, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakingFree01/pseuds/BreakingFree01
Summary: Kyungsoo knew when he got back home that something was up, now he couldn't move and Jongin had all control.





	I don't believe you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> So, this is my first time doing Kinktober, it will just be drabbles for the time being, maybe for future works I'll write some more. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading.

“You are a fucking asshole.” Surprisingly he managed to say these words without his voice breaking. He knew insulting him would not help him at all but what else could Kyungsoo do? Especially when he was completely tied and not able to move, while his levels of anger and adrenaline kept rising as the seconds went by. He had only one mission.

Persuade Jongin to let him come.

“Is that how should talk to me considering the position you’re in?” Instead of answering Kyungsoo let a moan escape his plump, heart-shaped lips. Every time Jongin stroked his erection he could see stars sparkling around him, his hand slowly going up and down, delaying the gratification Kyungsoo was so desperate to get.

He knew something was up when he came back home from work, covered in sweat, flour and other edible products and he saw Jongin standing against the door of their bedroom. He instructed him to take a shower and relax first and said he would be waiting inside. Kyungsoo never imagined what could be waiting for him behind that door.

Turned out the only thing waiting was a way to torture him beyond words.

“Should I maybe not let you come tonight?” Jongin said, as one of his fingers softly pushed against Kyungsoo’s tight rim, his hand still holding his penis tight. He felt Kyungsoo tremble under him, his chest filling with a warm and bubbly feeling in response.

“_Ahh_, Jongin please.” Kyungsoo’s voice had totally changed from that demanding tone to a more submissive one, just how Jongin liked it. His hands traveled up his body, touching the pale skin he loved so much, until reaching his nipples. Jongin knew exactly how to work Kyungsoo to the point of driving him crazy.

Pinching his nipples softly, licking them and biting them slightly, going down a little and kissing his belly button, maybe sliding his tongue across his erect member from the base to the tip, having him moan again, pull against the handcuffs that had him tied to the bed, arch his back in response like he could do something about it.

He couldn’t do anything at all.

Jongin had all control of his pleasure, he had control over his body and with it he had control of so much more, because having Kyungsoo being this needy could get Jongin a lot of stuff. Jongin sucked his index finger, teasing Kyungsoo’s tight hole once again, this time sticking the finger in slowly causing a shiver to run down Kyungsoo’s spine. He was sweating and Jongin was just getting started.

“Nini _please._” Oh, so now he was using his nickname. Kyungsoo only called Jongin ‘Nini’ when he truly wanted something.

“How bad do you want to come Soo?” He massaged the interior of Kyungsoo’s anus, awaking every nerve, getting more words that Jongin could not understand. He was so close. When he thought he actually had it, Jongin stopped fingering him, holding the base of his cock tight. Kyungsoo protested. “I asked you a question Soo.”

“I want it really bad. Please.” Kyungsoo could feel the tears accumulating, he needed that relief, he needed it like he needed air to breathe. He just had to. Jongin hovered over him, kissing the red lips from constant biting.

“I don’t believe you.” He replied. Jongin stopped touching him, standing up from the bed and leaving the room. Kyungsoo was left there still handcuffed and incredibly frustrated. His brain could only think about all the possible ways he could get him back for this.

“He’s a fucking asshole.”


End file.
